Don't Leave Me
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve and Danny are caught in a serial killers twisted plot. But will they be both be able to make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Don't leave me

Camping sucked. Danny hated camping. So when Steve said they would be camping in a forest trying to find their murderer, Danny immediately started ranting. Sometimes Danny thought Steve just did these things just to hear Danny rant because as Steve had recently informed him, Danny's rants were hot. They had been hot on the heels of a murderer who had been murdering people he found camping in the forest until he had taken off into the forest and Steve decided it was time to go camping.

"I still dont know why it has to be us" Danny grumbled as he packed supplies in a backpack "why can't Chin and Kono do it and take Dori?"

Steve just sighed and kept packing "Because Dori isnt out of training yet and Reaper is. And I volunteered us because I love camping and you love me so that means you love camping too" Steve gave Danny a quick kiss as he walked past him to the stairs.

"Yeah I know. I still haven't figured out what illness I have that causes me to love you" Danny retorted smiling a little bit when Steve scoffed

They took off and arrived at the campground 10 minutes later. They got out of the car and Reaper jumped out of the bed of the truck and trotted beside them as they made their way into the forest. They pitched their tent, unrolled the sleeping bags, started a fire and cooked some dinner, Steve occasionally throwing pieces of steak to Reaper. As they settled down in their normal position, Steve curled his ridiculously long body around Danny, an arm thrown over his chest and Steve's leg thrown over Danny's thigh, Steve said "I'm sorry your uncomfortable babe. If you really don't like camping we don't have to go ever again"

Danny rolled his eyes and smirked "Apology accepted but maybe you should have listened to me back at the house huh?"

"ok Im sorry. I will ask next time before I volunteer us for anything" Steve kissed the back of Danny's neck and settled his face in the crook of Danny's neck, nodding off to sleep

"yeah you do that" Danny said and dozed off.

Around 2 am, Steve heard Reaper start growling. Careful not to move and wake Danny, Steve looked up and saw a shadow through the tent. He reached over and grabbed his gun but not before the tent collapsed on them making them a tangle of mesh and bodies. Danny jolted awake "what the hell is going in?"

"he's out there, the tents collapsed" Steve's sentence was cut off as he heard something being poured over the tent and then he smelt it. Gasoline. "Danny! Get out of the tent, tear it, cut it! Just get out! He's going to light it on fire!" Steve heard the man chuckling and he whipped out his army knife slashing away at the tent. Ripping the tent open Steve was up on his feet, gun in hand and he saw the man crashing through the trees. "Reaper!" Steve yelled as he took after the man, signaling for the dog to follow.

"Fuck Steve!" Danny yelled just staring at their destroyed campground. He had no idea where Steve was and he was not about to go chasing after him in the forest at night. Danny heard twigs snap behind him but barely had time to turn around before he felt a sharp pain in his head and total blackness engulfed him.

Steve didnt know how far he had run but he was pretty sure he guy was no longer in front of him and Reaper wasn't trained to track scents. "Damn it!" They'd lost the guy again.  
He doubled back to camp and when he got back his blood ran cold and he could feel his heart almost coming out of his chest.

Danny was tied to a tree and the crazy maniac was standing there holding a knife to his throat. Steve heard Reaper growl low in his throat and whispered "heel."

The man looked at Steve then at Reaper, "Now, officer. It seems we are in a bit of a standoff. You move, I slit his throat, the dog moves, I slit his throat. Understand?"

"perfectly" Steve said, and he saw Danny look at him with so much pleading in his eyes not to do something stupid. Steve looked back, knowing there was an equal amount of fear and horror in his eyes. "what do you want?"

"Safe passage off this damn island. Once I'm at the airfield your partner will be released. Make the call now and no tricks or I slit his throat." he pressed the knife into Danny's skin and a little trickle of blood trailed down Danny's neck.

Steve's heart almost stopped when saw the blood. "ok ok! Stop please just stop" He reached down, grabbed his phone and called chin "Chin I need a plane fueled and ready to go at the airfield. Just do it chin!" Steve threw his phone down "Ok it's done, Great now pick up your keys and drive me there. I'll sit in the back with your partner the dog in the bed of the truck. Move"

Steve picked up his keys and walked down the trail back to the truck. He got in, started the engine and drove to the airfield. He saw Chin and Kono standing by with grim faces. He got out and went to stand by them and commanded Reaper to stay in the truck.

"Thank you officer as soon as I get up the steps your partner will be released" he backed up to the stairs and walked slowly up them

"your at the stairs. Release my partner" Steve yelled, heart pounding in his ears.

"You really didnt think I would leave you without a parting gift did you?" the man smiled, right before plunging the knife into Danny's ribs and throwing him down the stairs

"No!" Steve yelled

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Dont Leave Me- part 2

Danny felt the knife sink into his skin, in between his ribs and then he was on the ground watching as the plane took off and then he felt a cold liquid pooling beneath him and lifted up his hand, it was dripping blood, then he looked at his tshirt and saw a dark red patch spreading across it.

Steve couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, the only thing on his mind right now was Danny. Danny, who was now lying a pool of bright red blood with a knife embedded in his ribs. Danny, who hadn't even wanted to go in the first place and who now might not live and who never knew how much Steve needed him, if Danny died ... Steve didnt even want to think about what would happen. Before he even knew he had moved, Steve was kneeling beside Danny, pressing his own shirt around the knife trying to stop the bleeding. "Danny, Im so sorry, please just hang in there. Please dont leave me. Don't leave me here alone, I can't live without you! I love you! Don't leave me!" Steve felt the tears running down his face and saw them plopping on the ground making little dark spots on the pavement.

Danny was crying, he knew was because he could feel the tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes. Then his eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

"NO! NO! Danny! Please!" Steve started chest compressions and mouth to mouth after 5 tries, Dannys chest expanded and he started gasping for air "Danny please stay with me! Where's the damn ambulance Kono?"

Kono fought back more tears as she answered "They on the tarmac now they're here!"

Danny shuddered "Steve, I won't leave you, I won't"

The paramedics picked Danny up, put him on the gurney and and put him in the ambulance Steve never leaving his side.

"come on cuz, let's get to the hospital. You drive Steve's truck." Chin helped Kono up from the ground and led her towards the truck, where Reaper was whining anxiously in the backseat. "It's ok Reaper, heel"

At the hospital, they rushed Danny into surgery and Steve was ushered into a private room away from other guests seeing as how he was covered in blood, shaking and crying. Chin and Kono came in and explained that TSA had picked up the guy at an airport on the mainland and that they had dropped Reaper off at HQ and came straight over.

"He's in..surgery...they said the blade punctured a lung and he lost a lot of blood, but they think he'll make it" Steve said barely able to talk and still shaking. He looked at his hands covered in Danny's blood and started rubbing them trying to get the blood off.

"Boss, take it easy. He's gonna be ok. Come on let's get you cleaned up" Kono grabbed his hands and led him to the bathroom "Chin can you ask the doctor to get some scrubs for Steve and find him some food"

"you got it cuz" Chin rushed out of  
the room

Kono set Steve on a chair and put his hands in the sink and began slowly washing away the blood and watched as it swirled in the sink. Se grabbed a wash cloth, wet it with warm water and began scrubbing away the dirt and blood from his arms and she noticed he was shaking and still crying "Danny's going to be fine, you'll see him soon. Steve its gonna be ok" she wrapped her arms around him and rocked him, just letting him cry.

When Chin came back, he handed the scrubs to Steve and Steve put them on trying not shake. A nurse brought some food in and set on the table in the hospital room along with a pillow and blanket. "come on, Steve lets go eat and get some rest" Kono placed her hands on his shoulders and led him to the room.

"I'm not hungry or tired. I just need news on Danny" Steve sat down in the chair, jamming his fists in his eyes and rubbing them.

"Eat it, Steve." Kono said, an authoritative tone in her voice "Eat it. Go to sleep and I will wake you the minute there's news of Danny"

"Dictator" Steve mumbled as he shoved some food in his mouth, not a lot but some "There. I ate" then he curled up in the chair and glared at Kono. She just sighed and settled into her chair on the other side.

She had just finished reading an article on Botox treatment in a magazine when the doctor came in. "Steve, wake up" She shook his shoulder.

He sat bolt upright and looked around, then realizing where he was, his gaze settled on the doctor. "Where is he? Where's Danny?" Steve demanded

"the nurse is bringing him up now, he still asleep from the anesthesia, but he should awake in a couple hours. The knife punctured his right lung but we reinflated it and he's breathing on his own. He also has a set of internal an external stitches from the knife itself. He's gonna be fine" the doctor scribbled something on the chart then left the room

Steve slumped in his chair and waited for Danny. A couple minutes later, he was brought into the room and Steve started shaking again at how pale and fragile Danny looked. He whispered "I'm so sorry Danny. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" Then Steve's head fell into the bed by Danny's hand and he fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

When he woke up, Danny saw Steve's head by his hand and the dark circles under his eyes and he saw Kono asleep in the other chair and he saw Chin asleep on the couch. When he inhaled he felt a sharp pain shoot up his side and and remembered. Right, he'd been stabbed by some murderer and now he was in the hospital, his Ohana passed out around him. He curled his fingers into the soft curls on Steves head and pressed the button for a nurse. He was starving and he bet the team was too. When she came in she smiled and asked him what he needed. "some food would be nice. For everyone" he gestured around the room "and some water" she nodded and left the room.

Steve heard someone talking and it sounded like Danny. "Danny! Your ok?" he reached up and touched Danny's face, just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"yea I'm fine you goof! A pyscho stabbed me, nothing new" Danny smiled and he saw Steve's face soften "I'm ok babe honestly" just then the nurse wheeled in a cart full of food and a pitcher of water.  
"Eat something babe, please"

Steve woke Chin and Kono and upon seeing Danny ok and awake they dig into their food then went home to change clothes. Steve never left Danny's side.

A week later Danny was released from the hospital on strict bed rest orders and lots of pain meds. Steve was by his side every night with whatever Danny asked for. As they lay down about to go to sleep Danny said "I love you, Steve"

Steve, surprised because he hadn't thought Danny had heard him that day, pressed a kiss into Danny's shoulder blade and whispered "I didn't know you heard me. I just couldn't bear the thought you not knowing and I don't what I would have done if you had left me"

Danny smiled and said "I wouldn't dream of it. Ever"


End file.
